Outcast Rhapsody
by Cuiasodo
Summary: A parody on Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody based on Outcast of Redwall. Slight spoiler warning!
1. Outcast Rhapsody

First, this is probably going to be only one shot. Don't expect anymore parodies, though I can probably make a few if I put my mind to it. Second, it's my first song thingy on this site, so, yeah, be considerate in your reviews and keep that in mind. Ok, here we go…

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies_

_and see_

_I'm just a vermin child,_

_I need no sympathy,_

_For I'm easy come, easy go_

_Little high, little low_

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me..._

_Mama, nearly killed a beast_

_Put wolfs bane in a mug_

_She didn't look, she took a chug_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on_

_As if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_

_Red stains showing my paws_

_I'll be banished, 'cause I broke the law_

_So long, everybeast_

_I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, oo-oo-oo-oo_

_I don't want to leave_

_Sometimes I wish I'd never come here at all..._

_I see a little silhouetto of a beast_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?_

_Thunderbolt of lightening, very very frightening me_

_Son of Sixclaw, Son of Sixclaw_

_Son of Sixclaw, Son of Sixclaw_

_It is so_

_Magnificoo-oo-oo-oo-oo!_

_I'm just a vermin child, everybeast hates me_

_He's just a vermin child, from a warlord family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_What the heck, what they hey_

_Will you let me stay?_

_In Martin's name, we will not let you stay_

_Let him stay!_

_No, never, we will not let him stay_

_Let him stay! _

_No, never, we will not let you stay_

_Let me stay_

_Never let you stay_

_Let me stay_

_Never let you stay_

_Never let me go-oo-oo-oo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzelbub has a devil put aside for me_

_for me_

_for me_

_So you think you can curse me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can hate me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby-can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out- just gotta get right outta here_

_Oh yeah, oo yeah_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anybeast can see_

_Nothing really matters..._

_Nothing really matters to me_

_Any way the wind blooooows!_


	2. Another Beast Bites the Dust

_Ooh, let's go_

_Martin walks warily down the street_

_With the hilt pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

_Long sword ready to go_

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this_

_Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat_

_Out of the woodlands the weapons clang_

_To the sound of the beat- yeah_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_And another stoat gone, and another rat gone_

_Another beast bites the dust, hey_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_How do you think you're gonna get along_

_When you broke his sword in two_

_He said you would regret that day_

_Now the one who's sorry is you_

_Are you happy? Are you satisfied?_

_How long can you stand the heat_

_Out of the woodlands the weapons clang_

_to the sound of the beat_

_Look out_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_And another fox gone, and another one gone_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_Cat, he's gonna get you too_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_The two fought back and fourth that day_

_On the flooded parade ground_

_And they clanged and they clanged_

_The swords whooshed and banged real bad_

_but he knocked her to the ground_

_He was ready, yes, he was ready for you_

_He was standin' on his own to feet_

_Out of the woodlands, the goodbeasts cheer_

_To the sound of the beat_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_And another cat gone, yes, she's really gone_

_Another beast bites the dust_

_Oh, he's gonna get you too_

_Another beast bites the dust._

Author's note: Yeah, I know I said it was probably going to be one shot, but stuff I do seldom is. I may even do more of these, though to keep it in a category of it's own since there already is somebody who does Redwall song parody, I may just stick with Queen songs. Keep in mind that these are parodies of Queen songs and not my own, so don't accuse me of plagiarism or anything.


End file.
